Unbreakable Chains of Sadness
by Dr.GreenAndMr.Blue
Summary: "Depression is like a war. Either you win, or you'll die trying..."


_Oh, why hello there! My name is Dr. Green, and I am pleasured to meet you all. you see, I happen to be a new fanfic creator around here, so I'd like to see your thoughts about this angst Pokémon fanfic that I created with a little help from my friend, Mr. Blue._

 **Sup'? I'm Mr. Blue, I'm Dr. Green's partner-in-crime, so I pretty much help him with pretty much, every single thing he does. Oh, and I almost forgot. I'm the one who does the "Disclaimer" thing.** **Anyways,Dr. Green doesn't own Pokémon, if he did, he'd be doing God-knows-what**

 _ **UPDATE: I have made a few 'changes'. The user, Elmo St Fire, actually told me about "unconsistecies" ( I do not know if that is correct. Oh, well.), that, snivy was acting like a human, or that sort of things, and I do have to agree with them. When I started to read my Fanfic, I instantly saw the 'errors' and stupid grammar mistakes of mine. I sincerely apologise for it, and I hope it didn't make it hard to read, or understand it. I am very sorry, and I personally thank you, Elmo St Fire, for helping me with it. Now, enjoy it...**_

* * *

Unbreakable Chains of Sadness

I once was a plain young snivy, who didn't care for anyone but herself, until she went to a city, and met the first and only, love of her life...Oshawott. He was my best friend and my crush, and he even protected me from some male snivys, they were making me uncomfortable, flirting shamelessly with me. He was the nicest Pokémon I ever knew. He spent all of his 'Poké' with me, when I got really sick, nearly dying. I-I love him for being s-so nice to me, no one was ever this n-nice to me...

We were very good friends for a long time, and I always planned on confessing to him, but I-I was a coward. I was scared that he wouldn't want me as a mate, but just as his friend, I-I was s-scared...Then...Two months ago, I find out that Oshawott, my best friend and love of my life, was dead.

He died trying to help a bunch of Lillipups, they told Oshawott that their leader was sick, but it was a lie. It was a motherfucking lie. They lured Oshawott into a lake of Basculins, they stole everything from him, then 'Tacked' him into the lake. 32 hours later, the officer Magnezone and the others cops found his body on the lake, half-eaten. I saw his body. I f-fucking saw it...

And nobody will ever know, that I killed them, I slit the throat of every. Single. Damn. Lillipup, that entered my way, then I reached the leader, Stoutland. And for the leader of all the local Lillipups, he was quite a bitch. He practically begged for his life, and didn't even fought me. He just surrended, but he...He took Oshawott away from me, and I killed him. I chopped off his head with a 'Leaf Blade', so I was covered in blood from Stoutland and the Lillipups. Nobody's going to miss that asshole now...But it doesn't cure the pain of losing Oshawott...I doubt something ever will...

Snivy was lying on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably, soaking her pillow with her tears. She couldn't stop thinking about Oshawott, she knew about his death the worst way possible, by herself, when she saw his body, she cried so much, knowing that Oshawott was gone and he wasn't coming back.

So after crying her eyes out on her pillow, she went off in a deep sleep, she just lost too much energy, crying and screaming. Even though she's known for being a 'strong and calm' Snivy, nobody knew that she was mentally weak, and obviously, his death made her snap.

Snivy was on her bad for about three weeks, but it felt like an eternity, she only got out to eat and nothing else, and she struggled to eat, she didn't felt like eating. And she got a lot more quiet since his death. It's like after she lost him, she lost her words, after she lost his smile, she lost her's too. It's like the world lost it's colors after his death.

"Uuugh...I-Is...Is it morning already...?" Snivy had just woke up now, but she didn't got up, instead, she kept her gaze at the ceiling. She kept staring at it for a good five minutes before lifting her head up.

She struggled to get up, she didn't ateal anything in like, two days and is already feeling weak enough to struggle when trying to walk.

"Okay...now- Ah! Goddammit...!" She fell on the hard floor of her bedroom, she barely got up on her feet, and is already on the floor. She finally got up fully on her feet, and weakly walked to the door. As soon as she used her vines to open the door, the light of the shining sun pierced through her eyes, like if it was the first time she ever got out of her bedroom.

The sad Grass-type snake slowly descended through the stairs, glaring, unblinkly, at the end of it. As she slowly descended, she could remember the last time she saw him alive. He was with her, on a bar, chatting about random things, then he always would change the topics when it got boring. She gave a little smile at that memory of him.

That brought her a little peace. But it only lasted for a couple of seconds, before fading away. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she slowly makes her way through the living room, to the kitchen. She sat on the chair and took the bowl, with some berries in it, and started to eat them half-heartedly.

She didn't really wanted to eat, but if she didn't, she would die in a couple of days. She actually didn't mind dying, she doesn't have her beloved and noble Water-type by her side, so why bother, trying to live? But she had a few friends too, she didn't want them to suffer just because SHE was suffering. They certainly didn't deserve to have the same experience she's having.

"...Oshawott...I miss you..."

* * *

"I tell people I'm tired,

but in fact, I'm depressed.

I tell people I'll be fine tomorrow,

but I know, tomorrow will be even worse.

I tell lies everyday,

and I know, I'll not be able to stop it by myself.


End file.
